Everything was going well
by wtf-where's-the-food
Summary: Nick and Jess are in the beginning of their relationship. Schmidt still hasn't chosen. T rated but I'm hoping for some M action (in the future, I hope) This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE review so I can see what i can improve
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going well. Actually – great! Nick and Jess were trying to make do of their relationship/non-relationship. They bought were very happy since Cece's wedding. Nick was trying to be a better man and Jess was helping him without even knowing. Nothing changed but there was a different vibe going around the loft. Winston, even though happy for them, deep down thought that something bad was going to happen. Schmidt on the other hand wasn't very supportive and lashed out at them every chance he got. Since the wedding Schmidt tried to choose either Elizabeth or Cece, but he couldn't because he didn't want to hurt neither of their feelings. He was getting more aggressive and cold. His roommates tried to cheer him up but he wasn't listening. Jess was very worried about him so she went to Nick for help.

"Hey, Nick."

"Oh, hey beautiful" Nick said to her while putting his arms on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Easy there tiger, I just wanted you to help me talk to Schmidt" Jess whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him now? I mean, I have a pretty good idea of what else we can do.."

"I'm sure I know what idea you have in mind but I can't stand to see him like this anymore! For the past couple of months he's been sulking around and getting more and more agitating. We need to talk to him and you know that" Jess said and pulled him to Schmidt's room.

"Okay, okay.. I know he's going through a hard time and I get that"  
Nick came up to Schmidt's door and knocked three times on his door. Nick was getting ready to embrace what's behind the door.

Opening slowly came out a dirty, non-shaved man. He gawked at them with the eyes of a soulless man.

"What do you lovers want? Condoms? Sorry, can't help you with that. Might as well go out to the pharmacy Nick, you can use the extra exercise"

"Seriously Schmidt?" said Nick insulted. "We came here to check on how you're doing and we get this?"

"Nick calm down, you know how he can be when he's emotionally depressed – Jess whispered to Nick, giving him a look.

"Yeah I know, but he's sometimes such an ass"

"Hey! Standing right here! - Schmidt waved his hands in front of their faces. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. Can you back off now?"

"Schmidt, I'm – we're worried about you. We just want to help!" Jess said as softly as possible.

"Yeah, man, anything to get you out of your funk."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm fine, guys. Now can you leave me alone?" pleaded Schmidt.

Shrugging, Nick said: "Yeah, sure. Just, if you need someone to talk to, my door is always open."

"I'll keep that in mind." And with that, he left, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of weeks, Nick still couldn't believe that he was with Jess. The thought of being with her was a dream he was convinced would never come true. And here he is, sitting on the couch with Jess hugging his arm and leaning her head against his chest. He will never get tired if this.

"Jess"

"Hmm" she mumbled against his t-shirt, running her hand up and down his hand.

"You're amazing" Nick blurted out.

Feeling her cheeks getting hotter by the second, she looked up at him with a smile forming on her mouth. Without a word, she leaned her head up to his and without any hesitation, kissed him. Surprised by this gesture, he quickly pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Thanks for the compliment" she whispered against his lips before pulling him into another passionate kiss. Since she was on his lap, she felt his groin pushing into her thigh. Smiling, she started to unbutton her shirt.

"What. The. Hell."

With a slight yell, Jess pulled away from Nick and tried to wrap her unbuttoned shirt around her pale skin. "SCHMIDT?! What – I mean – uhh.."

"What? Cat got your tongue? Oh I see not the cat but Nick." With a disgusted face, Schmidt went over to the kitchen island and sat on one of the stools. "This is not a sex loft! If you need to engage in intercourse, GO DO IT IN YOUR ROOMS, not in a public place you idiots."

"Schmidt, this is our loft, not yours. You can't judge us, you did the same thing with Cece." Nick said, suddenly regretting mentioning Cece. "I'm sorry Schmidt, I didn't mean to mention-""Forget it" waving his hand, Schmidt left the loft muttering something about work.

"That was.."

"Yeah it was."

Standing up, Nick held his hand out so Jess could take it. "Where are we going?" asked Jess, anxiously.

"The bedroom, of course."

* * *

Closing the door behind them, he whipped her around so she would face him and kissed her like never before. Lost in the kiss, she melted into his arms. He picked her up; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, he pushed her up against the door. Roaming his hands up and down her body, he pushed her dress up enough to see her polka dotted panties.

She didn't even notice the fact that her dress was all bundled up around her waist. All she could think about was his lips on hers, his arms on her body, his scruff scaring her sensitive skin, the feeling of her hand clutching his hair. All of it was so blissful, erotic that heat was spreading down between her thighs. Wanting more, she grabbed the end of his shirt, trying to take it off so she can feel his chest hair between her fingers. He helped her and swiftly took it off, throwing it across his room. Trailing kisses down her neck, he noticed his pants falling down his legs with his boxers. He hooked his finger on her panties and slid them down so he can have full access to her.

Lifting his head to see her eyes, he saw in them passion, desire and even hunger. Cupping her face, he pushed into her without warning. A little yelp escaped from her mouth. The yelp turned into a soft moan. Thrusting in and out of her, pleasure spread all over him and her soft moans almost drove him to the edge.

Leaning her head against the door, she tried to concentrate on the feeling of him inside of her, the warmth spreading all over her body, his muttered curses of pleasure, - she wanted to savior this moment.

He moved his finger to her most sensitive part and found her bundle of nerves and started massaging it.

"Oh, God.. Nick.. I'm.. I'm.."

A wave of orgasm hit her and she trembled beneath him, arching her back. The sight of her coming undone because of him made him come as well.

"Oh, Mother of God!"

He pumped in and out until he was spent. Resting her legs onto the ground, they both were out of breath and covered in sweat. Jess picked up her panties and put them back on. Straightening her dress, she looked up at him with a small smile forming on her lips.

"That was.."

"Amazing" answered Nick.

"Yeah, it was"

* * *

Silence soon rested in the room. Nick, already dressed, put his hands into his pockets, fidgeting with some scraps of paper in them, mustering up the courage to say something but came out only silence. Jess, shifting her weight from one leg to another, waited for him to say something not knowing why.

"Jess"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her eyes grew big like flying saucers. Not knowing what else to do she ran out his room, slamming the door behind her in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was lost in thought. She didn't love him. Jessica Day didn't love Nick Miller_. I am such an idiot!_ he thought. Why did he say that cursed four letter word? Everything was going so well and he ruined it. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut about his feelings, like he always does? Why did he choose to tell her in this exact moment? Why couldn't he wait until he knew she was feeling the same way about him?

While Nick was self-loathing, Jess was still in the state of shock. _He loves me. Nick Miller loves me. He loves me and I ran out the door like a coward. Dammit Jess! Why aren't you in his embrace, telling him how much you love him and kissing him senseless?_ Jess thought, cursing under her breathe. _You have been waiting a very long time for him to say how he feels and when he those, what do you do? You run out, like you just committed a crime and are fleeing for your life._

After what seemed like ages, Jess mustered up the courage to go tell Nick how sorry she was and how much she loved him. Putting her hand on the door knob, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Peeking out, she saw that Nick's door was open ajar. Slowly, she went over to his doorframe. Looking over to his bed, she saw that it was empty. Confused, she stepped into his room and took a moment to take it all in. Piles of clothes were everywhere but the closet. Empty beer cans where surrounding the bed. _God, I love him so much that I don't even care about this mess. _Then it hit her. He's not in his room. _Where is he? Oh God! Please, please, please he can't leave! I need him to know how I feel before something horrible happens!_

Panicking, she searched through the loft for Nick, but he was nowhere to be found. With a sigh, she plopped herself down on the couch and starred of to nothing in particular. _If I were Nick Miller, where would I go in this situation? _Knowing Nick so well, she knew exactly where he went.

* * *

Schmidt sat in his room trying to decide who to choose to be his lover: Cece, the beautiful Indian goddess who loves him for who he is or Elizabeth, his first love that loved him for who he is inside. _Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just flip a coin and get it over with? _Considering the idea before he realized that it wouldn't help, he huffed in frustration. _Ten years ago I was dreaming, HOPING that two women would fight over me, but now I wish I had dreamt something less complex then this, like a couple of buckets filled with my favorite hair chutneys or a free membership at the gym. Anything but this! _Putting his head into his hands, he heard some shuffling near his door. _Oh, great, what now? Schmidt did you choose? How are you? Can I help you with anything? Uhh, I love them, but seriously? Don't they understand that I need my space so I could take my time choosing my soon to be and already was sex partner? _

A knock pulled Schmidt out of his daze. _Here it comes. _"Who is it? Oh wait, I don't care!" Opening the door with frown on his face was Winston. "Thanks for welcoming me in, Schmidt! I appreciate it." Rolling his eyes, Schmidt got up and took a magazine from a shelf. He sat down and started reading it like Winston wasn't even there. "Really, Schmidt? What did I do to you that got you so pissed off? Oh, yeah, nothing. So can you just take all that pint up anger you have and leave it for the someone that deserves it, not a dear friend who just wants to check on his buddy to see how he's holding up after everything that happened."

Finishing his rant, Winston sat next to Schmidt, who had his mouth half open after Winston's "friendly" speech. Both of them sat in quiet for a while before Winston couldn't handle it any more. "Man, I'm sorry for what I just said. It's just, you have been distant the past few weeks and I was worried about you. For a moment I thought you went mentally insane! I miss you, that's all." Schmidt looked up to Winston and silently pulled him into a hug. "Oh, um, no, Schmidt, just no" said Winston, trying to pull off Schmidt's dainty hands off of him.

Finally getting out of Schmidt's embrace, Winston stood up and started walking to the door. "Hey, Winston? Thanks, bro."

"O-okay, bro" said Winston, emphasizing the "bro".

Feeling strangely renewed after their talk, Schmidt smiled back at him and at that moment he knew who he wanted to choose.

* * *

Driving to the bar was one thing. Actually going inside was a different thing. Jess stood outside of Clyde's bar, mustering up the courage to open up to him about her feelings, when she heard a voice oh so familiar.

Coming out of the bar was Nick holding a flimsy, from Jess's prospective.

"Nick?" asked Jess, trying to calm down so she wouldn't scratch the girls eyes out.

"Oh, hey Jess-s-s-ica" he slurred out. "This is Mandy. Mandy this is Jess"

"Oh, so this is Jess? You were right about her" said Mandy, putting her arms around Nick.

_He was talking about me with her? Who the hell does she think she is, going around flirting with men who are taken and why the hell is she clinging to Nick like she might fall off a cliff?_

"Nick, who is this?" said Jess, holding back tears.

"This, Jess, is my new giiirrlfrrrieend. Since you don't love me, I might as well get over it."

And with that, Nick took Mandy into his arms and kissed her. Tears were falling freely down Jess's cheeks. She couldn't handle the scene unraveling in front of her so she ran as fast as she can to her car and drove off, not knowing what to do and where to go.


End file.
